Like a tattoo
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: Faith had left England for a new start. But would it be all she had hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

**Like a tattoo**

I tried to remind myself why I was here.

I looked around the small bar and sighed. It was empty, like my heart.

Emotionally and physically broken, battered and bruised by my previous relationship I decided to escape. I quit my job, packed my stuff, applied for a visa, sorted out my belongings, got rid of most of them, sorted my finances, making money from said belongings and off I went. To choose where I was going to go I closed my eyes and stuck a pin in a world map. America. And again. North Carolina. And again. Cameron.

It was so different from back home. Home. That sounded weird. It didn't feel like home anymore. The UK. So much bad stuff happened there I wondered if it would ever feel like home again. Probaly not. This was my home now. Cameron. I had been here a week now.

Pushing my shoulder length black hair off of my face I grabbed a hair band and put it in a ponytail. I picked up my beer and took another swig. Looking down at the application forms my heart sank. Was I going to find a job before I ran out of money? I spent a large proportion of it putting down a security deposit on a flat and sorting out my licence to buy a cheap car. I needed a job and quick or else I was fucked, to sum it up.

Picking up my pen I tried to concentrate on the questions. Previous experience. I started filling out the various jobs I had over the years, concentrating hard on dates and places when I heard the bang of the door swinging open followed by a lot of loud voices filling the previous silence. I glanced up annoyed at the people disturbing my focus. It must have shown in my face as one of the group looked at me and smiled as they passed me, an apoligising smile. I didn't smile back nor pay attention to anyone else in the crowd but instead looked back down at the table.

I heard the barman talking to the members of the group he sounded very enthusiatic and keen. Not like he was friends with them but very happy they were there. I looked out the corner of me eye. All I could see were their backs. There was four of them, I could tell that much and that one of the guys had multi coloured hair tied back in a low bun. They started to turn around to scope for a table, they had a lot of choices, so I quickly looked back down. For some reason they chose the seats next to my table.

I couldn't focus over their talking so I reached into my bag for my i-pod and stuck the headphones in my ears, the sound of Hinder filling my head. After about half an hour I needed the loo so grabbing my bag I left my paperwork on the table and headed towards the ladies.

Getting in there I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself, my usually bright green eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle, I looked withdrawn and tired. At least the break up meant I had stopped eating and I lost weight so my body was in the best shape it had ever been. Thankfully though I had kept the weight on my chest. After doing what I had came in to do I smoothed out my torn jeans and straightened out my balck tank top. With one last look I grabbed my bag off of the side and went back to my table. When I got there I realised my stuff was gone. I was just about to go ask the barman if he had cleared it up when someone spoke.

'Lookin' for something?'

I spun back around to see it had come from one of the men in the group. The one that has smiled at me earlier. I took in his features this time, his sandy blonde hair hanging just below his chin, his piercing eyes looking straight at me, his tattoed body. My stomach done a small flip but I soon batted the feeling away. _No. This is not what you need right now_, I thought to myself. _You came here to get away from dating crap. Not fall head over heels again. _

'Did you take my stuff?' I replied the annoyance showing in my voice.

'Yeah sorry, we were being curious.' he responded holding out my forms. I snatched them off of him.

'Well no matter how sorry you are you had no right to touch my things.' I said shoving them into my bag. I could feel three sets of eyes watching me. The only one not turning around was the one with the multi-coloured hair. Once again all I could see was the back of his head.

'Your looking for a job then?'

It was blondey again.

'Yeah what about it?' I replied in an emotionless tone, I didn't want to get in a converstaion, I wanted to get out of there.

'Well I run a tattoo shop in Whispering Pines, not far from here, we need a receptionist, we are too busy to do it ourselves now.'

'And?'

'We were reading through your CV, its good. I want you to come for an interview Monday if your interested?' They were still looking at me it made me nervous.

' No thanks.' My tone was flat

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Don't you want an interview? You want a job don't you?'

'For some strange reason I don't take interview offers from strangers in bars, who by the way, I don't even though the name of.' I replied slightly sarcastic, hoping it would end the conversation.

'Okay well lets not be strangers anymore. I'm Shannon, I own Gas Chamber Ink in Whispering Pines and ermmmmmmm I have dogs. This is Gregory aka Hurricane Helms,' I looked at him a blank expression on my face, I had no idea who Hurricane Helms was but apparently from the look on Shannon's face I should have done 'Oh ok from that look I'm guessing you don't know who he is' You think? I spoke in my head 'He is a pro wrestler....WWE.....your from the UK aren't you? WWE must not be as big over there as it is here.' He continued 'Anyway yeah so thats Gregory. Thats Matt he is a wrestler also, half of the Hardy Boyz, he spends a lot of time online.' The apparent Matt person reached over and punched him playfully on the arm. Shannon laughed 'He isn't a geek, just has a big fanbase but not as big as this guy here,' he pointed to the hair guy, 'Jeff Hardy, Matt's younger brother and the other half of the Hardy Boyz, he is a wrestler too. And miserable at the moment as he just broke up with his girlfriend, well I say just, it was about 2 months ago, he should be over it by now.' From the back I saw Jeff's head snap up and I can only guess he was glaring at Shannon who just smiled back. 'So there you go, no longer strangers.' He looked as though waiting for me to get fangirly and introduce myself.

My defences were up when it came to men. Instead I said...

'So why aren't you a wrestler then?'

'I got fired.' He looked saddned. It didn't stop me.

'Why? Were you shit?'

They all just looked at me, shocked, even Jeff turned around and in that second he took my breath away. He had the most beautiful features I had ever seen. His green eyes felt as though they could look right into my soul, I was entranced. My stomach was doing somersaults, not like the little butterflies Shannon face gave me but full on backflips. I thought I was going to be sick. In a split second I pulled myself together again, hoping none of them noticed that I could have just died in his arms right there and then.

I quickly put my walls back up. 'Anyway I've got to go.' I reached over to pick the rest of my stuff up off the table when Shannon grabbed my arm. I winced at the pain. On the inside of my wirst were bruises, handprints almost.

'What the hell are they?' He exclaimed. They all glanced at my wrist, even Jeff. Shannon gently reached for my other arm, the exact same marks on there.

'Nothing.' I said trying to pull away.

'No tell me what are they?' replied Shannon still examining them.

I caved under pressure. 'My ex....my ex did them when he found out about me moving away, after we broke up. The night before I was due to leave, he broke down my door and beat me, told me I was never going to leave him ever, I was his property. He said he would hunt me down if I left and he would kill me. My neighbour heard the noise and rung the police, he was dragged away from me screaming he was going to get me. He is a man who carries out his threats which is why he must never know where I am.' A tear started to slide down my cheek and I then realised I had said too much. Why the hell did I open up to them???!!! What came over me? Mabye it was the build up from the past couple of months. For some reason I continued. 'I couldn't tell anyone where I was going, not even my parents know, not my best friends, no-one, incase he finds out.' WHAT THE FUCK WAS I TELLING THEM FOR? My brain was screaming at me! I snapped back to reality. Pulling both of my arms away from Shannon I grabbed the rest of my papers and walked out of the bar, not uttering one more word. Getting in my car I drove about half a mile down the road, pulled over and turning off the ignition I sunk my head into my hand and cried. Pouring out all my emotions from the past few months in these big, fat, salty tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a tattoo**

**Chapter two**

They all stared at the door that she just walked out of.

'What the fuck was all that?' spoke Gregory.

'I have no idea.' sighed Shannon

'She is a fucking nutcase.' interuppted Matt.

'No she isn't man, she just went through a lot. God knows why she decided to tell us though.' It was Shannon again.

All the while Jeff sat there in silence. This girl was almost as screwed up as he was, the last thing he needed right now, but despite that he was mesmerised by her. He was intrigued by her defences, he wanted to break them down and get inside her, figure her out.

Shannon kept on looking at the door, pissed off at Matt for talking about her like that, she was obviously just going through a lot, and it all built up, just came tumbling out when confronted about it. He wanted to get up and follow her. But would that be weird? There was something about this girl, he was curious. And besides she had a great body. He just hoped she would take up his offer for a job interview.

'Whats her name again?' Jeff broke his silence.

'Erm...,' It was Shannon that replied as he picked up the application he hid from her, with all her details on. 'Faith... Faith Masters.'

_Faith Masters_. The name span around Jeff's head. He needed to know Faith Masters.

Faith stopped crying and lifted her head from the steering wheel. What the fuck was she thinking telling that personal information to, well, strangers, contrary to what Shannon said. It just fell out of her mouth and once she started she didn't want to stop. No-one knew about the volatile relationship her and Adam had shared. She didn't want to tell her parents as she didn't want to worry them. God only knows how worried they must be right now. She had just gone. She had no idea how she was going to contact them without them finding out where she was. Possibly email would be the best, they couldn't trace that. He couldn't trace that.

She cracked the window and reached down in her bag for her cigarettes. She knew she should quit but that was the last thing on her mind right now, inhaling the warm smoke, it filled her lungs, she leaned back in the chair and exhaled. She started to relax.

After finishing her cigarette she threw it out of the window and started the engine. She pulled up outside her apartment and headed indoors. She went straight to the bathroom and started the shower. Walking back into her bedroom and undoing her ponytail she decided she was going to go into town tommorow, explore her new hometown a bit more. Mabye head up to Whispering Pines, it sounded like a peaceful place from the name. She had no intention to go anywhere near Gas Chamber Ink after her outburst this evening, too embarrasing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like a tattoo**

**Chapter three**

When Faith woke up the next morning, she was feeling good, this was unusual, well lately it was. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she stumbled out of her bed and padded over to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, it cleared her senses and woke her up. The hot water running down her body felt good, like she was cleansing inside and out, washing away the past. Starting anew. She was looking forward to walking around today, getting to know places and people. She was desperate for connections here. Friends. _They could have been your friends last night. _She shook the thought away. No they couldn't have been, she wanted female friends, no man was getting close to her for a while.

When she got out she padded back into her bedroom, over to her wardrobe. She didn't have many clothes, mabye she would buy some more today. Sha had to leave most of them back in England. She couldn't bring everything. She decided to buy some new underwear aswell. It always made her feel better, the silk, the lace, thong, short, full cup, ballconette. It brought her joy touching the fabrics, trying them on and handing over her card, walking out the door with her new purchases. _Yes. _She thought. _Today calls for new underwear I feel great, I'm starting to relax and I deserve a treat._ Pulling on a black summer dress she decided to let her hair flow looses around her shoulders, it was slighlty wavy when it dried naturally and looked really cute. She applied a bit of mascara and some lip gloss, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and keys and left the apartment.

When she got to Whispering Pines she found somewhere to park and stepped out of her car. Lighting up a cigarette and leaning back she looked around, it was bigger than she thought it would be. She started to walk towards an area she could see a few shops and noticed one of them was an underwear store. She smiled to herself and walked towards the window. Looking in the shop, she felt like a kid looking in the window of a sweet shop, it was so colourful, pretty. Sh couldn't contain it anymore and rushed inside. After about an hour she stepped back out of the store laden with two big bags of underwear. She didn't think about how much she spent, she knew she couldn't afford it, not atleast until she got a job. But she wasn't too bothered, she would sacrifice good food for underwear. It was worth it. Plus she was sure she would find a job soon. She had to, right?

Wandering around she spotted an ice cream stand. She wanted one. She wanted to feel like a kid again. She wanted to make the most of this good feeling that had swept over her, she didn't know how long it would last. She didn't know why it came and she didn't know when it would end. She hoped it wouldn't end. Paying the man she found a bench, set down her bags and sat down. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings or she would have realised she was sitting right outside Gas Chamber Ink.


	4. Chapter 4

Like a tattoo

Chapter 4

'Dude, Isn't that that girl from the bar last night?' said Matt, staring out of the shop window at the pretty woman on the bench across the road.

Shannon quickly walk towards the window and looked out. It was, it was her. His heartbeat quickened. _What is she doing to me._

'Mabye I should go talk to her, you know, see if she is okay, she was in a pretty bad way last night.' Shannon replied, deciding he was going to anyway regardless of what anyone said.

'Well if you want but I'm not too sure about her.' Matt spoke again, looking at Shannon.

'Dude, give it a rest she sounds like she has been through a lot. I'm sure you would be pretty screwed up too.' spoke Shannon in a raised tone of voice as he walked out of the door and over to where she was.

'Hey, mind if I join you?'

Faith looked up and breathed in sharply, Shannon. Shit.

'Erm, actually I should be going,' she started to gather her bags, 'lots to do.'

'Wait, Faith...' Shannon trailed off.

'_How the hell does he know my name, I didn't tell him._

'How do you know my name? I didn't tell you.' Faith curiously asked.

_Shit. Busted._

'I...erm....I....,' started Shannon, wondering what to say. 'Look I will be honest, I kept one of your application forms, I really want you to have an interview at Gas Chamber Ink. I think you have potential.

Faith stood still, looking at Shannon. She thought about it. _I could really do with a job, moneys getting tight. But its them, I made a fool of myself last night. Well I suppose I've been through worse. Ahhh what the hell, a job is a job after all, if I don't like it I can always leave._

'When?' Faith asked.

'When what?'

'The interview, when?' she replied to his question.

_Right. I'm confused, now she wants the interview. _It shocked Shannon, he expected her to say no, prepared himself for it.

'How about now?' he asked tentativley, didn't want to scare her off.

'Now....,' she thought for a minute. 'Ermmmmm....mabye this isn't such a good idea.'

She could see Matt and Gregory looking through the window, suddenly didn't want to walk into the shop.

Shannon looked behind him to see what she was looking at saw them right up against the window.

'We don't have to have it in there, if you don't want to. We can go get a coffee. Although I must warn you if you do get the job you will have to face them at some point.' He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

'Okay, sounds good.' Faith replied, a small smile playing on her lips. Shannon relaxed her, she hadn't felt calm in ages, this scared her slightly.

Together they started to walk towards the coffee shop down the street.

'Mabye she is normal after all.' said Gregory as they watched them walk down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Like a tattoo

Chapter 5

Shannon was really trying to focus on what Faith was telling him, her previous employment, duties. All the boring stuff you talk about at interviews. He didn't want to know this stuff. He wanted to know about her. Personal things about her. He liked this girl.

Faith felt she was rambling but she was so desperate for a job she couldn't stop herself, when she finished she sat back and blushed slightly. He probaly thought she was an idiot.

'Shannon sat back too and looked at her, smiling. God she was stunning. He couldn't help his eyes falling down below her face, down to her chest...

'Ahem.' Faith coughed which brought his eyes immediatly back to her eyes.

'Well I gotta say I'm impressed Faith, do you know what I think I'm going to go out on a limb here and give you the job. Trial run.' he spoke.

Faith looked at him, it was obvious he was checking her out. Was he giving her the job for her skills or her looks? To be honest she couldn't care what the reason was at that moment in time, she was just relieved she had got a job.

'Great, when can I start?' she replied, smiling back.

'How about Monday? 10am? We don't open until 11 but it means I can show you the ropes before the customers start coming in.'

'Sounds good, well I really had better get going, got some things to sort out before Monday.' she said.

'Sure, I understand,' replied Shannon 'But listen, I'm having a get together tonight at mine, fancy joining us? It will be the crew for Gas Chamber and Matt, Gregory, Jeff, a couple of other wrestlers. Get to know us a bit better before your thrown in the deep end on Monday?' Shannon was secretly praying she would say yes.

_Oh my god, I really don't know? Should I go? What if they all think I'm crazy._

'Ermmm mabye,' she spoke 'Don't know what I'm doing yet to be honest.

Shannon felt deflated inside, but he understood, she was probaly scared, he could appreciate that.

'Well the offer is there if you want it, heres my address if you change your mind.' He handed her a bit of paper he scribbled it down on.

'My number is on there too. It starts about 8ish, would be good if you could make it.' He started to get up and she responded by doing the same.

'I will see what I can do.' she smiled back, her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

With that she started to walk off back to her car. Shannon turned around and watched her go, entranced by her.

_Great ass..._


	6. Chapter 6

Like a tattoo

Chapter 6

Faith sat looking at her front door, she glanced at her watched. 8. It was starting. She couldn't decide whether to go or not. She had got all dressed up, brought a new outfit after seeing Shannon, but something was holding her back. She was scared of letting people in.

She got up and walked towards the door, gripped the handle and froze.

_come on, you can do this girl. For god sake its a few drinks, small gathering. Nothing more. If you decide you don't like it, leave._

Without a second thought she headed out the door and started walking down the street, glad it wasn't too far away, meaning she didn't have to drive so she had a few drinks for dutch courage before she left.

Getting to Shannon's door she realised she had sobered quite a bit from the walk. Kicking herself, she wish she had drunk a bit more.

She knocked.

Nothing.

She turned around to walk away when she heard his voice.

'Yeah?'

She spun back around and her heart caught in her throat.

Jeff.

'Ermm...Hi, Shannon invited me.' Faith whispered, unable to find her voice around this man.

'Well suppose you better come in then.' He stepped back leaving room for her to walk past him. As she did he breathed in her scent, it filled his nostrils and lungs. Made him gasp for breath.

She intrigued him but he was still very guarded after his previous relationship.

He shut the door behind them and followed her into the party.

'FAITH!' Shannon shouted over the music. Coming towards her.

'You made it. Let me introduce you to your new work collegues,' he started, leading her towards a group of people. 'This is Mark, Bill and Anna.'

They were all very polite to her, making small talk. Mainly about England, because her accent was so strong, it was instantly recognisable.

She didn't want to talk about that place. She wanted to leave. Get away from the conversation. Excusing herself, she stepped outside and breathed in the warm night air. Leaning back against the wall she lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke.

'Got a light?'

Him again.

'Sure.' she looked up at him, his multi-coloured hair was tied in a bun again at the nape of his neck, a stray strand falling over his face. She suddenley wanted to reach out and brush it back, resisting the urge she quickly looked back out into the night. Why did he have this effect on her, this was only the second time she had met him.

'Thanks.' he handed it back to her and as he did so, thier hands brushed, both felt the spark but neither reacted.

'So I heard you got the job at Gas Chamber?' he spoke first, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, it should be good.' she replied.

'Shannon only hired you because he thinks your hot, he wants to get inside you, you know that don't you?'

She felt like he had physically winded her.

'Excuse me?' she managed to stutter. Why was he being like this?

'You heard me.'

'Oh.' She didn't know what else to say.

'Its pretty obvious, mind you I can see why.' He stopped suddenley.

Faith sneaked a glance at him, he was still looking straight ahead, she was confused by this whole conversation. He was like a Jeckyl and Hyde, making a comment and then possibly hitting on her?

She didn't know what to say. They stood there for a few seconds. Faith looking anywhere but at him. Jeff turning his head and looking directly at her.

They finished their cigarettes and as Faith turned to walk indoors, Jeff grabbed her arm. Pulling her towards him, his lips crashed onto hers. Jeff grabbed her hips and pulled them towards his. She could feel his excitment. As quickly as he started, he stopped and pulled away.

Without saying a word he walked indoors, leaving Faith standing there wondering what the hell just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith was frozen to the spot, her lips burned from that kiss. It was intense. A million thoughts were running through her head. What the hell. He kissed me. He hardly knows me and he kissed me. Then he just went. What does this mean?

The amount she had drunk previously suddenly affected her, a wave washed over her and she fell back against the wall. Just at that moment Shannon had walked outside looking for her.

'Faith, Jesus, are you ok?' he rushed towards her and grabbed her, stopped her sliding down the wall.

'Erm, yeah I'm okay,' Faith tried to get back up and immediatly fell backwards again.

'You are not okay Faith, lets get you to bed, you can sleep in my bed, I will sleep downstairs with the others.' Shannon spoke with such concern in his voice.

Faith tried to protest but couldn't get her words out. She let Shannon lead her through the crowd and up the stairs, she could feel everyone watching her even through her drunken haze, she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrasment. She could feel him watching her. She turned to look at him and saw him sitting in the corner just looking at her, no emotion in his eyes. Blank. Shannon gently tugged her, urging her to carry on walking.

Once her got her to his bedroom, he gently eased her down onto his bed. He cautiously laid a blanket over her and whispered to her he would be downstairs if she needed him. With that he got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Faith lay in his bed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She knew she drunk too much and it was a mistake but she also know this was partly down to that kiss. It drove her wild with desire and confused her all at once. She felt her eyes getting heavy. And drifted off to sleep with a million thoughts of him running through her mind.

Faith woke up later on, she wasn't sure what time it was but she knew it must be late, it was quiet everyone had probaly fallen asleep. She heard a gentle tap on the door and someone whisper her name. The door slowly opened and Shannon stood there, a glass of water in his hand.

'Hey, how you feeling?' he walked towards her and placed the water on the table next to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

'I've been better.' Faith let out a silent laugh at this, her humor covering her humiliation. 'Look, I'm sorry for...'

Shannon cut in over her.

'Don't be, we all drink a little too much sometimes, hell I know I do. No one is bothered, just concerned.'

Faith let out a small sigh of relief.

'Thank you Shannon. I feel bad, you hardly know me, I was so horrible when we met and here you are being so kind to me.' A tear fell from her eye.

Shannon placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, hey, hey...don't worry, its fine, don't cry.'

'Sorry, drink makes me a little emotional.' replied Faith, wiping the tear away and composing herself. 'I'm fine now.' she let out a small smile, which Shannon could just see through the darkness, the light from the hallway being the only illumination in the room.

Shannon sat there while Faith fell back asleep, making sure she was ok. Once he could see she was, he slowly stood up and made his way towards the door, glancing back at her one last time he smiled. Night Faith.


	8. Chapter 8

_'YOUR NEVER GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!'_

Faith awoke with a start, she looked around the room she was in and sighed, another dream of him, her ex. Was he ever going to leave her alone? Slowly easing herself out of the bed she rubbed her head with the palm of her hand. It felt like a heard of elephants was trampling over her brain.

Listening carefully she could hear the sound of voices drifting up the stairs, the smell of breakfast made her stomach churn, She planned to get out of there as quick as possible which as little conversation as required. Wandering down the stairs, the voices got louder, shit there were quite a few people still hanging around, this would be harder than she anticipated. When she got into the kitchen, everyone went silent.

'The drunk rises.' Jeff started the conversation, laughing.

Someone nudged him in the ribs, she didn't recognise them. She looked around for Shannon but couldn't see him.

'I'm gonna go, tell Shannon I will see him tommorow.' With that she walked back out of the room, grabbed her bag off of the sofa and left.

_Fucke Jeff! _she thought walking home. _He had no right to talk to me like that, especially after last night. What am I saying? That was nothing last night, he was probaly worse for wear too._

'Hey, where Faith?' Shannon said walking back into the house. He had gone to the shop to stock up on more food for breakfast.

'Jeff pissed her off and she left.' stated Matt, going through the bags and emptying them.

Shannon sighed, he didn't know what Jeff's problem was but he didn't like the idea of him upsetting Faith. She seemed fragile, he didn't want Jeff making it worse.

Getting home, Faith ran a big bubble bath and soaked in it for what felt like hours. She spent the rest of her Sunday relaxing and nursing her hangover. She was in bed by 7.30pm, wanting to be fresh for tommorow.


	9. Chapter 9

Shannon was setting up for the day when he heard a knock at the door, walking towards it he could see it was Faith and he smile. He was worried she wouldn't turn up after Saturday. He unlocked the door and opened it.

'Hey Faith, look I wanna apologise for Jeff Sunday, I heard what he said, he had no right to...'

Faith cut him off.

'Shannon its fine, honestly, I probaly deserved it.' She wanted to end this conversation quickly, it felt weird talking to Shannon about Jeff.

'Don't say that of course you didn't deserve it.'

'Shannon, please, its fine, forget it.' she replied getting agitated thinking about the subject of conversation.

'Well I'm not happy. He will be in later, he should apologise.' Shannon spoke, irritation in his voice.

Faith flinched. She didn't want to see him but she couldn't exactly say to her new boss, hey your best friend isn't allowed in here.

'Please Shannon, forget it, its over.' Shannon could detect the annoyance in her voice and dropped the subject.

Over the next hour he talked her through the basics, where she would be, what to do, how to act etc. Faith found it all quite exciting, she had never worked in a tattoo shop before but loved the atmosphere she felt whenever she went into one for one of her many tattoo's.

'Right, we have about 5 minutes before we open, wanna cig break?' he asked Faith.

They stepped out into the bright sunshine and Faith squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light. The engaged in idle chit chat, nothing personal. Shannon wanted to ask her more but didn't want to scare her. Faith still felt a little weird after what Jeff said the other night about Shannon wanting her.

The morning went by quickly, it was so busy and Faith enjoyed that. It meant she didn't have time to sit and think about things. She looked at the clock, it was 2pm, the shop was closing for lunch and she was contemplating what she was going to do for an hour. The bell rang to signal someone was entering the shop. She was just about to shout they were closed when she looked up. Jeff. Great.

'Hey Faith.' He said

'Jeff.' She replied. Her coldness hit him. Mind you he supposed he deserved it after yesterday. 'Shannon is in the back if you want him.' She didn't even look up from what she was doing to say that.

Jeff sighed and walked past her.

'Faith.' he called out before walking into the back, she turned and looked at him. 'You look good.' With that he carried on through the door to find Shannon. Once again leaving Faith confused.


End file.
